


Patience Is A Virtue

by thelookyouredoingthelookagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelookyouredoingthelookagain/pseuds/thelookyouredoingthelookagain
Summary: Thanks to those of you who were patient when we got off schedule, and we hope the new one was worth the wait.If you want to get into the spirit, here are four holiday-themed stories from our back catalog.





	

If you want to get in the holiday mood, here are a couple themed stories of ours you could check out.

[Deep Dark Secrets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2825696/chapters/6338729)

[Kiss at Midnight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5596369/chapters/12895468)

[The Twelve Days of Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5481194/chapters/12664985)

[A Year in Kisses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3073019/chapters/6668837)

 


End file.
